Magneto (Earth-616)
Magneto (also known as Magnus, Max Eisenhardt, and many other names) is a major antagonist in the Marvel universe and X-Men series. Background Max Eisenhardt grew up in a Jewish family and faced great persecution due to his background. One of Max's few joys in day to day life was Magda, the woman he loved. However, Max was taken from his home and taken into the Auschwitz concentration camps where he became a sonderkommando. However, while in the camp, Max met Magda again. As a sonderkommando, he prevented Magda's death by the gas chamber and escaped with her. They married and had a daughter named Anya as they stayed in a small village. There, he forged a new name to stay secret, so he was known as Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. Max was not satisfied with life in a small village. When Max moved to a larger, Soviet city, he was employed, but was cheated out of his pay. Max used his magnetic powers for the first time by threatening his boss. When Magnus returned home to the inn he was staying at, he saw that it was on fire. Anya was stuck inside. Max tried to save Anya, but his boss had called KGB, so they restrained Max as he tried to save his daughter, causing his daughter to die while she could have been saved. Out of fear, Magda ran away, pregnant with twins. After going to Israel and becoming a volunteer psychiatrist for holocaust survivors, Max met Charles Xavier and realized his views on mutants and their powers were not compatible with his. Max left and some time later, became affiliated with British intelligence, around the time mutants became relevant to the public. Max tried to move Nazi war criminals to Israel for trial, but western intelligence made sure that he only took Nazis the USSR had optioned. When Max captured war criminal Hans Richter, Max's agencies put a stop to his career as an agent. Max’s girlfriend at the time, Isabelle, was murdered by western intelligence agents. Max was enraged and used his mutant powers to kill those who had oppressed him. From then on, Max was known as Magneto. Stats Attack Potency: Star Level, (Stated that attacks from him would be like being bludgeoned by a sun. Stronger than Storm with electricity. Regularly defeats the Colossus and can overpower Cyclops' eye beams) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, (Can gather energy from planets. Should compare to the Miracle Man, who can place a star in the heavens) Durability: Star Level (Can take eye beams from Cyclops directly to the face without him holding back, which only broke his helmet. Can take hits from Colossus) Hax: Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sensing, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and Power Absorption Intelligence: High (Has many academic achievements, often debates with Charles Xavier) Stamina: High (Can fight with many X-Men at once without giving in, often fights for hours) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Magnetism Manipulation' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Energy Manipulation' *'Sensing' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Energy Projection' *'Earth Manipulation' *'Technology Manipulation' *'Ice Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Blood Manipulation' *'Portal Creation' *'Invisibility' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Telepathy' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Killed and overpowered humans during his first times using his mutant powers *Lifted an entire house out of orbit with his powers *Stopped a laser capable of punching through planets from totally destroying Asteroid M *Even his weaker, younger self could destroy Sentinels *Can carry entire mountains with iron ore in them *Stated he has power to make it feel like he could bludgeon someone with a sun *Superior to Storm in terms of electricity powers *Regularly overpowers almost all of the X-Men *Threatened to flip the Earth upside down, although it would take days of building up energy *Has manipulated the Earth’s magnetic field *Stopped a bullet that could destroy the planet while seemingly not at his prime Speed/Reactions *Could somewhat keep up with Quicksilver, who can outrun radio waves *Superior to Beast, one of the swiftest street tier characters, who could noticeably slightly move in a nanosecond *Dodged Cyclops' eye beams several times *Flew across the Earth's magnetic field *Has demonstrated the ability to manipulate light itself *Deflected photon attacks from the Dazzler *Outmaneuvered Storm and her lightning *Was able to easily defeat Northstar, who he said was nothing like Quicksilver in terms of speed Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Colossus *Could survive getting shot with an Optic Beam in the head by Cyclops, causing his helmet to explode *Survived Asteroid M's explosion, while linked to the asteroid itself, causing him to feel the same damage done by a laser that could punch through planets *His magnetic barriers are even stronger, as they can hold back Colossus without him even being able to significantly damage them Skill/Intelligence *Got into a long battle of willpower with Charles Xavier *Has trained as an agent and implemented his mutant powers into his capture of war criminals *Has knowledge on composition of objects and magnetism *Knowledgeable as a psychiatrist *Has some great firsthand knowledge with robotics and engineering *Outsmarted Charles Xavier and Moira MacTaggert from time to time Weaknesses *Magneto depends on his helmet for protection from psionic attacks *Magneto requires focus for larger scale uses of his power *His physical condition also affects how well he can use his powers *If a task is too hard for his magnetic power to handle, he can potentially die *Magneto has frequent mental issues Sources *Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) on Marvel Wiki for backstory, weaknesses, skill/intelligence, and abilities *Magneto (Marvel Comics) on VS Battles Wiki for abilities Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Star Level Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Flight Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepathy Users